Baboon (Skunk Fu)
Baboon is one of the antagonists in Skunk Fu. He is the second-in-command to Dragon. He was voiced by , who is also a former radio producer as well as the frontman/lead vocalist for the Northern Irish punk rock/new wave band "The Undertones", and also a radio presenter for the highly popular Irish national independent station Today FM. Personality Baboon is a highly dangerous, aggressive, and intimidating figure who often abuses the Ninja Monkeys he is in charge of although he has at some times displayed some concern but most of the time he treats the monkeys as guinea pigs or punching bags. This is fairly realistic, since real baboons, especially hamadryas baboons, the type of baboon that baboon most resembles and probably is, have very strict hierarchies in their troops, and alpha males regularly use violent and rough tactics to retain order in the ranks. He is also easily angered, and is shown to be so eager to power for himself that he is willing to go any and all lengths to do so. He is also extremely submissive and acquiescent towards Dragon despite Baboon not showing Dragon any kind of respect whatsoever with Dragon having often taken his own anger on Baboon which has happened with Dragon unleashing a wave of fire at Baboon which usually leaves Baboon burnt. Baboon has also displayed a softer side albeit secretly but he is mostly evil. In addition, Baboon also has a habit of planning schemes that are regarded as odd and which are in turn Baboon's own way of acting against Skunk yet the schemes themselves often fail usually to Baboon's own stupidity or that of the Ninja Monkeys. Baboon is also shown to have a habit of saying "Wasabi!", a word that he has been known to utter when he is extremely frightened or on the verge of being defeated. Appearance Baboon is a tall hamadryas Baboon with white fur that covers his entire body and black eyes. He has a pink face, red nose and white teeth along with black claws with the claws also making up his hands and feet. He also speaks in a Cockney accent. ''Skunk Fu'' In "Skunk Fu", Baboon who was the second-in-command to Dragon often attempted to defeat Skunk but often failed miserably due to Baboon's own mistakes or those of the Ninja Monkeys themselves. Eventually, Dragon, unable to take any more of Baboon's failures ultimately dismissed Baboon from the group, resulting in Baboon losing his place as leader of Dragon's Army with Baboon also being forced to leave the Valley for good as well. ''The Gathering'' Now operating solely, Baboon will return as a member of the group, "The Villains" in the Youtube cartoon crossover "The Gathering" due for release sometime in the future. Baboon will also act far more darker and aggressive than in the past, often going to great lengths to seek revenge against his enemies while ordering his group to defeat "The Goodies". Category:Arrogant Category:Nemesis Category:Power Hungry Category:Animals Category:Oppressors Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Charismatic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Crossover Villains Category:In Love Category:Incompetent Category:Inconclusive Category:Scapegoat Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Necessary Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Comic Relief Category:Hypocrites Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath